slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SFU Odcinek 7
|-|Informacje= right|300px Odcinek na francuskiej i polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 14.11.2018r. left|350px Fala emocji |-|Solucja= Ilość PA potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 1240 22px ---- Odcinek rozpoczynamy w momencie, w którym skończył się poprzedni, a więc dowiadujemy się o ciąży naszej przyjaciółki. ---- *'Idź na zajęcia do pana Zaidi.' Na dziedzińcu spotykamy Kim, która mówi nam o wydarzeniu, które odbędzie się na plaży w ten weekend. Następnie idziemy do Amfiteatru 2. Po zajęciach wychodzimy z sali i spotykamy Melanię. *'Znajdź miejsce, by popracować!' Na dziedzińcu wpadamy na Chani, która proponuje nam naukę w jej pokoju. *'Idź z Chani do jej pokoju na kampusie.' Udajemy się z nią do akademika. Okazuje się, że nasze pokoje są prawie obok siebie. *'Idź kupić prezent dla Rozy, a potem udaj się do jej domu.' Su przypomina sobie, że jest umówiona z Rozalią i Alexym. Kierujemy się do sklepów i kupujemy prezent (15 18px), po czym idziemy do mieszkania naszej przyjaciółki. Jak już będziemy na miejscu, dostajemy automatycznie +10 lovo podczas rozmowy z nią. *'Dołącz do Alexy'ego na kampusie.' Idziemy przed wejście na kampus, gdzie spotykamy Morgana. *'Wróć do swojego pokoju.' Opuszczamy chłopaków i wracamy do siebie. Mija kolejny dzień. Rano budzi nas Alexy, ponieważ umówiliśmy się z nim na zakupy. *'Udaj się do butiku Leo.' Jak wyżej. Butik wyjątkowo jest nieczynny, więc możemy urządzić sobie prywatną sesję zakupową. Wybieramy jeden ze strojów: A. (Wypatrzyłam kilka strojów, między innymi zielone bikini i wiązaną bluzkę.) <-- możliwa ilustracja z Priyą/Natanielem B. (Wypatrzyłam kilka strojów, między innymi strój syreny, który od razu wpadł mi w oko!) <-- możliwa ilustracja z Kastielem C. (Wypatrzyłam kilka strojów, między innymi jednoczęściowy strój w kwiaty z dekoltem.) <-- możliwa ilustracja z Rayanem/Hyunem *'Złap autobus na przystanku przed Słodkim Amorisem.' Idziemy na przystanek przed naszym starym liceum i jedziemy na plażę (płacimy 5 18px za bilet). *'Udaj się do baru na plaży.' Jak wyżej. *'Idź z Alexym na plażę.' Jak wyżej. *'Znajdź miejsce, żeby zjeść wspólnie z Hyunem.' Idziemy na brzeg plaży. Po pewnym czasie dołącza do nas Priya i Kastiel (który natychmiast idzie do baru). Później mamy wybór: pospacerować po plaży (szansa na zwiększenie lovo z Priyą) lub od razu iść do baru. ---- Jeśli wybrało się spacer: *'Pospaceruj po plaży z Priyą.' Idziemy na plażę. ---- *'Udaj się do baru na plaży.' W barze spotykamy Amber i Nataniela. Po chwili dziewczyny odchodzą, a my rozmawiamy z chłopakiem. *'Przejdź się po plaży!' Musimy spotkać następujące osoby: **Kierownik administracyjny - plaża **Yeleen - brzeg plaży **Clemence - schody Na koniec na schodach spotykamy Rayana, z którym kierujemy się na plażę. Możemy iść razem z nim do baru, lub pójść porozmawiać z Kastielem (szansa na zwiększenie lovo z Kastielem). *'Idź do baru na plaży.' Udajemy się do baru i siadamy przy stoliku razem z Rozą, Leo i Rayanem. Później dołączają do nas pozostali nasi znajomi i zaczynamy imprezę. ---- Aby otrzymać ilustrację z Priyą: Priya: No to tańcz ze mną! No dalej! A. OK! Nadchodzę! // B. Hmm, wolę sobie na ciebie popatrzeć. // lub +5 (ILUSTRACJA) ---- Aby otrzymać ilustrację z Kastielem: *'Idź zobaczyć co robi Kastiel.' Kierujemy się na brzeg plaży. Nie ma żadnego dialogu prowadzącego do ilustracji. ---- Aby otrzymać ilustrację z Natanielem: *'Idź dowiedzieć się co robi Nat.' Kierujemy się na schody. Nie ma żadnego dialogu prowadzącego do ilustracji. ---- Aby otrzymać ilustrację z Rayanem: Nie musimy się nigdzie przemieszczać. Nie ma żadnego dialogu prowadzącego do ilustracji. ---- Aby otrzymać ilustrację z Hyunem: *'Idź dowiedzieć się co robi Hyun.' Kierujemy się na plażę. Nie ma żadnego dialogu prowadzącego do ilustracji. ---- Resztę nocy spędzamy z naszym WS. KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Nowości= SFU Alexy - zadowolenie11.png SFU Alexy - radość7.png SFU Alexy - zaskoczenie3.png SFU Alexy - zdenerwowanie4.png SFU Amber - smutek4.png SFU Amber - zaskoczenie3.png SFU Chani - zaskoczenie4.png SFU Clemence - normalna4.png SFU Clemence - zadowolenie6.png SFU Clemence - zaskoczenie2.png SFU Clemence - zaskoczenie3.png SFU Clemence - smutek.png SFU Hyun - radość3.png SFU Hyun - radość4.png SFU Hyun - zaskoczenie4.png SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie6.png SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie7.png SFU Kastiel - zakłopotanie2.png SFU Kastiel - zaskoczenie3.png SFU Kastiel - zamyślenie2.png SFU Kierownik administracyjny - normalna3.png SFU Kierownik administracyjny - normalna4.png SFU Kierownik administracyjny - zadowolenie.png SFU Kierownik administracyjny - zakłopotanie.png SFU Kierownik administracyjny - zaskoczenie3.png SFU Kim - zadowolenie6.png SFU Kim - radość2.png SFU Kim - zakłopotanie3.png SFU Leo - zadowolenie4.png SFU Leo - zadowolenie5.png SFU Leo - radość.png SFU Leo - zakłopotanie.png SFU Leo - zaskoczenie2.png SFU Leo - smutek.png SFU Melania - zaskoczenie2.png SFU Morgan - radość4.png SFU Morgan - zaskoczenie2.png SFU Morgan - niezadowolenie.png SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie8.png SFU Nataniel - zaskoczenie5.png SFU Nataniel - smutek5.png SFU Nataniel - niezadowolenie4.png SFU Priya - radość4.png SFU Priya - radość5.png SFU Priya - zakłopotanie.png SFU Priya - zaskoczenie4.png SFU Priya - zdenerwowanie5.png SFU Rayan - zadowolenie10.png SFU Rayan - zadowolenie11.png SFU Rayan - zakłopotanie3.png SFU Rayan - zaskoczenie4.png SFU Rozalia - radość5.png SFU Rozalia - smutek13.png SFU Rozalia - smutek14.png SFU Rozalia - wzruszenie.png SFU Rozalia - zamyślenie2.png SFU Rozalia - zaskoczenie3.png SFU Rozalia - zdenerwowanie7.png SFU Titi - radość3.png SFU Titi - smutek2.png SFU Titi - smutek3.png SFU Titi - zaskoczenie3.png SFU Yeleen - normalna4.png SFU Yeleen - zadowolenie7.png SFU Yeleen - zamyślenie5.png SFU Yeleen - zamyślenie6.png SFU Yeleen - zaskoczenie3.png SFU Yeleen - normalna (bez bluzy).png SFU Yeleen - zadowolenie (bez bluzy).png SFU Yeleen - zadowolenie2 (bez bluzy).png SFU Yeleen - zadowolenie3 (bez bluzy).png SFU Yeleen - radość (bez bluzy).png SFU Yeleen - niezadowolenie (bez bluzy).png SFU Pokój Chani.jpg|Pokój Chani SFU Mieszkanie Rozalii i Leo.jpg|Mieszkanie Rozalii i Leo SFU Mieszkanie Rozalii i Leo w nocy.jpg SFU Plaża.jpg|Plaża SFU Plaża w nocy.jpg SFU Brzeg plaży.jpg SFU Brzeg plaży w nocy.jpg SFU Bar na plaży.jpg SFU Bar na plaży w nocy.jpg SFU Schody plaży.jpg SFU Schody plaży w nocy.jpg |-|Prezent= U07 Dmuchane koło Flaming.png|''Dmuchane koło Flaming'' od wróżki |-|Stroje= Plik:U7Stroje.png |-|Ilustracje= U7Priya-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg U7Kas-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg U7Nat-skin1-purple.jpeg U7Rayan-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg U7Hyun-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg en:Wave of Emotions ru:Эпизод 7(Университет) pt-br:Episódio 7 (University Life) fr:Épisode 7 (Campus Life) Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Archiwum ilustracji Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet